Alphabet Story
by akaeve
Summary: I just ran this up this afternoon. As someone who has difficulty sleeping, and seems to be awake at funny times, I have funny ideas.


I just ran this up this afternoon. As someone who has difficulty sleeping, and seems to be awake at funny times, I have funny ideas. If anyone would like to take this idea as a challenge or even Steph for the skills workshop please do. I might just expand and up- date as I go. This is my Challenge, skills challenge to myself.

**The Alphabet Story**

Chapter 1???

"Antony DiNozzo. Agile. Athletic. Attractive to Women." as He wrote out His message for the Lonely Hearts Club. He didn't hear Him approach .Only, when He felt the hand on his head did he realise.

"Boss…….How's things?

"Cynthia says that the Director wants to see Us in Her office. Like now."

"David, McGee, Director wants to see us." as He tries to assert his position.

"Everyone NOWWWWWWWW. And that includes Abby and Ducky." Gibbs shouts at his team. As He climbs the stair two at a time. Opening the door of Jens' office He sees the formidable figure of a Senior FBI Agent.

"Fornell. So the FBI involved then?" Gibbs growls at Tobias.

"Gibbs. You know me. Not one to pass over a chance to help You Guys out."

"Horrible problem Jethro. We have a dead body and well lets just say He is in bits. So to speak." Director Shepard says.

"Inter-agency turf war? The FBI, CIA and NCIS?" Gibbs questions, already knowing the answer. A smile starting to spread across his face.

"Jethro, be serious this is not funny."

"Know what Jen? It is from where I'm standing." looking at the run in her tights, all the way up to her skirt hem.

"La Grenouille? Remember Him?" Fornell says."Trent Kort, the CIAs' "mole" We think it's Him."

"Mr Palmer here and I will try and put the pieces together. I am not sure if they will all be there but I'm sure we will do the best we can." Dr Mallard offers.

"Now if you would all like to get on with your work we may just get out of here By Zero hours AM." Jen replies (not quite there yet Jen but good thinking, Gibbs whispers in her ear).

"Operation Overdrive." Tony offers. (that was the worst use of a follow on line I have ever heard Gibbs says, But I think You may have got away with it)

"Problem, Sciuto?" as Jen sees Abby s hand in the air

"Question, Madam Director." Abbs " Can I go to the ladies?"

"Remember, this is a team job. I don't want people, Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo going off and doing their own thing"

"Sciuto, Yes you can go to the bathroom." Jen answers.

"Thank You Director" slipping out the door and heading for the loo.

"Unless We can come up with the answer to-day I'm afraid it's into tomorrow". Gibbs apologies to His team. " I hope you had nothing planned, or was that planed as in boats."

"Very Unlikely Boss" McGee replies "This could be quite a long drawn out story. (Not if the Scriptwriter has her way, Gibbs whispers. Thank You Jethro, Scriptwriter replies)

"Well, any answers yet." Gibbs asks Ducky and Abbs.

"X-rays show that He was blown to smithereens. Either I would say, that he stepped on a land mine, which is not usual in Washington, or He was deliberately killed. In which case I would say Mossad or someone similar. Are you thinking what I'm thinking Jethro.?"

"Yess"

"ZIVVVVVVAAAAAAAAA"

*********

Chapter 2 (A)

"Always the smarty. No Ziva." Tony asks.

"Because I knew the answer to the question?"

"Can't we discuss this like two mature adults" not hearing or seeing Gibbs approach.

"David. when you are a mature adult will do"

"Ever had that feeling you can't win with Gibbs Ziva."

"Frequently." Staring at Jethro

"Gibbs, if it wasn't Mossad then it would have to be…" before being rudely interrupted

"Hamas? or the CIA themselves?" He questions.

"I would say yes to that Jethro"

"Jen, listening to Your Agents conversations again."

"Know something. If I'm not out of here and this story by midnight..... "

"Lots to do and so little time to do it in." mutters Abby

"Madam Director, if the script writer can't get you out of here by midnight, you gonna turn back into Cinderella."

"No, a munchkin".

"Or, the wicked witch of the north." Gibbs jokes

"Perhaps, Mr Palmer and I have found the answer , with Abigails' help of course."

"Quite."

"Rightly I would say Hamas but it would appear our friends the Arab Liberation Army.."

"So Ducky We have the answer."

"Thankfully for us all, We can now go home."

"Unless the Director has anything else she has to say......…"

"Very Good Team."

"Writers good too." Jethro answers.

"X-files, McGee fancy watching some reruns?" Abby asks.

"You fancy a drink Jethro?"

"Zero 00 hours. I told you the script writer was good Jen and yes"

OR

"Zapp, pow gotta ya." putting down the games control.

"You got nothing better to do Abbs than play games?" passing her a cafe-pow.

"X marks the spot Gibbs."

"What you got anyway? Virtual reality game , Tim gave it to me, the game I mean, not, gave it to me..…"

"Unless you stop talking rubbish I might just.......…"

"That might just be soooooooo fun."smiling at Gibbs

"Stop it. what you got for us to go on.?" leaning against the table.

"Right now, not a lot. We could surmise or presume ......but you're such a perfectionist, aren't you Gibbs."

"Quality not quantity Abbs."

"Potentially, We have the knowledge but......…".

"Other words?"

"Nothing."

"McGee was just saying that we should ......…".

"Look in the strangest places." Jen offers.

"Kinda figured that would be the answer."

"Jethro, If we don't find the answer today we are definitely in for a long night and I don't fancy sleeping in autopsy." Ducky replies.

"I will Gibbs if you do." Abbs suggests

"Hell no Abbs, no spring in the tables."

"Gibbs?"

"Fornell you still here? thought you'd gone."

"Everyone forgot about me. Been walking the building."

"DiNozzo? David?

Can't be everywhere Gibbs" Ziva says.

"**B**oss. I went to the head." "**A**nyway , Abbs wonders if anyone wants to join her in **A**UTOPSY. for a **ZZZZZZZZZZ**"


End file.
